Another Pawn in the Hunt
by Allthingsgood
Summary: When Derek finds a scared Lydia in his home he decides to make her a fixture in his life. What he can't figure out is why she is being haunted by his uncle's ghost. What makes her different? Why is she immune? All Derek knows is that he is not immune to the beautiful red head and that she is more important to him than just being another pawn in the hunt. *TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. No more lies

A/N: So this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic so please review, good or bad I appreciate either or. I ship Derek x Stiles but for some reason I've always wondered about Derek x Lydia. I just feel with how different but somehow similar that it would be a good match. So hopefully you enjoy! I do not own Teen Wolf whatsoever.

After the night he had just had all Derek wanted was something familiar so he found his way back to the shell that use to be his family home. He knew it was risky with the hunters on his ass wherever he turned but he needed to be home just for a short while. So after making sure that Erica was not going to die, he left her to Issac and Boyd, even Stiles had stuck around to watch over her. It wasn't the first time that he thought of turning Stiles and making him a part of his pack, but after tonight it made him consider the possibility even more. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he had failed to notice a second heartbeat or the smell of raspberries and a faint hint of blood until he walked into the house and saw Lydia sitting on the ground and leaning against the fireplace. His first urge was to yell at her and kick her out but when all she did was sit there in what seemed like a state of shock he felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her, which left him shocked. He approached her just like you would a skittish animal. When he was standing before her and she made no sign that she knew he was there he sat down beside her. He studied her for a moment, her just sitting there staring straight ahead and holding up a flower. When he looked at the flower closely he realized it was wolfsbane. Where the hell did she get that? He thought silently.

"Lydia" He said. No response so he tried again, a little louder. "Lydia."

She seemed to snap back to herself and she looked over at him, the fear in her eyes was so potent that it raised the hair on his arms. Tears sprang to her eyes and she clutched the flower in a tight fist as she wrapped her arms around herself, like she was trying to protect herself.

"He...he...I don't understand...why?" Her jumbled speech confused him so her reached over and grasped her upper arms gently.

"Lydia, what happened? He who?" He reached up and brushed away a few tears that had ran tracks over her pale cheeks.

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to comfort her, maybe it was because he felt guilty for almost killing her, or because of what his uncle had done to her. It could have been because he had felt the same fear that she was feeling now after he had lost his family in the fire.

"Why is he coming after me?" She asked in a quiet whisper, her gaze holding onto his like a lifeline.

"Who?"

"You're uncle."

Derek's eyes widened. "Lydia, my uncle is dead. He's not coming back." He didn't want to tell her how he knew that, but it occurred to him that since she had woken up in the hospital she had believed that Peter was alive and well.

"How do you know? I was told that he wasn't found." Lydia asked him.

He sighed, contemplating on how much to tell her. "I...I killed him the night he attacked you."

She shook her head. "No you didn't. He...he was here. He's been following me, at the school, the ice rink, and here. He looked like himself sometimes, then he was young and then I kissed him only for him to turn into a burned version of himself. He told me I was a...a backup plan...and...," Derek listened to her confusing rambling.

"Lydia." He grabbed onto her hands to stop her rambling. "Lydia, listen to me." When she stopped talking he continued. "I killed my uncle, he's gone. Ask your friends, they was there and watched it happened."

She seemed to relax somewhat when he told her that her nightmare was not here but long dead. She wanted to know why nobody had told her this and she wanted to ask what Peter Hale was. She knew deep down that her attacker wasn't human. She remembered the teeth that had filled his mouth and then the claws that had appeared on his hand before they had cut through her skin, leading to her going into a coma. She wanted to ask a lot of things but she wasn't sure if Derek Hale was the right person to ask, but then she figured nobody else would give her the answers she wanted.

Her mind made up she tightened her hold on his hands, "Tell me everything." Her voice was quiet but commanding.

"What...?" Derek started but was cut off when Lydia shook her head.

"Don't act like you don't know, because I know that somehow you are at the middle of all this. So tell me everything that my "Friends" are keeping from me." She said, her gaze direct.

Derek knew he could easily brush her off and take off, she would never find him and she would never know. He also could tell that if she was lied to or ignored another time that she would become a problem for him and his pack. She wouldn't stop trying to figure it all out and she would only end up putting herself and others in danger. So he made his decision and launched into his story, starting with the Hale fire, to his uncle killing Laura and turning Scott, about the Argents, all the way up to what had happen tonight. He watched for any sign that Lydia thought he was lying to her or that he was insane. Instead she sat there, her hands in his, and listened intently to everything he had to say and only asking questions occasionally. When he was finished she sat there in silence and absorbed everything she had been told, he was caught off guard when she started laughing.

"I can't believe it but I really do believe you." She told him after the laughing had quieted. "It's completely insane but after all of the things I've seen...I believe you."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" He asked her, a little worried she might.

She shook her head. "No, but even if I did who would believe me? I went on a naked run for two days, I'm seeing the school shrink. I've completely lost it in front of the classroom already and my mom woke me up covered in blood with a shattered hand. They all believe I'm crazy so mouthing off about werewolves would only put me in a mental institution." She reached up and twirled a piece of her hair. "My hair would not survive the shampoo in a place like that." She smirked which caused a grin to appear from Derek. He stood up and looked down at her.

"I'll take you home." He told her, remembering not seeing a car outside. "Did you walk here?"

She nodded, "Apparently but...wait, is this your house?" She asked, glancing around the burned down remains.

"Yes."

Lydia shook her head, confusion clear on her face. "How? I only walked to behind my house."

"We are about four miles from your house." Derek said.

"Your uncle or the young version of him said he lived in a house behind me. So I walked back behind my house and found a house but it wasn't this one." She shook her head and stood up, only to gasp out in pain and would have fell if Derek didn't catch her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking her over for injuries.

"My feet." She lifted one foot up and saw that it was a mangled mess of cuts and bruises, causing Derek to remember the smell of blood he had smelt when he first got here.

"You walked four miles through the forest barefooted." With that said he put an arm under her knees and lifter her in his arms before walking outside.

Once they were outside Lydia glanced around for a car but didn't see the black Camaro that she had seen him in. "Where is your car?" She asked him.

"I didn't drive."

"How are you going to get me home?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smirk. "I'm going to carry you there."

Lydia though about protesting but honestly she was exhausted and being carried home in Derek's arms was not something she was going to protest to. So she just let her arms lay loosely around his neck and went along for the ride. At some point she must have fallen asleep because when she woke up in the morning she was in her bed with her feet cleaned up and bandaged. She saw a glass of water and some tyenol sitting on her nightstand with a note. She picked it up and read, "The pills will help with the pain in your feet, so take them and no heels for awhile. I'll be seeing you, Lydia." She smiled as she read the note and saw he had signed it with simply, D. Putting the note in her nightstand she got up and got ready for school, making sure to wear simple ballet flats getting the sense that Derek would somehow know if she wore heels.


	2. Witness

Lydia had gotten all the way to school and just sat there in car staring at the doors that led into the building. She sat there as the parking lot filled with cars, as it emptied when all the students had went inside, still she sat there long after the morning bell signaling that class had started. She had woken up happy for the first time in what seemed like ages but as she approached the school a sense of dread had overwhelmed her. It was in that school that they had been hunted and played with by Peter. It was on the field behind that school that she had been attacked by him. It was in that school that Peter had started to haunt her and now after knowing the truth of everything, she wanted to stay as far away from that school as she could. So she started her car back up, reversed and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road. She wasn't sure where she was going but after and hour of driving all over town she found herself back at the Hale house. Shutting off the car she got out and stood just staring at the the burned down shell that used to be the Hale house. Walking up to it she felt her chest tighten but continued on until she was inside and standing at the doorway that led to the basement. She stared down at the steps, some were missing and others were burned but she felt an overwhelming need to go down there. She wasn't sure how she did it but she made it down and looked around, that was when it started. Her mind went blank and then she was in a basement filled with people. The fear in the room was suffocating and she clutched at her chest trying to breathe. She saw the frightened looks on all of their faces some adult and other children. Then she smelt smoke, it was filling the air and throwing everyone into coughing fits. Then the fire came, it licked along the walls and when she felt her back heating up she saw the fire blazing down the stairs. Screams filled the room and the smell of fire and burnt flesh. She watched as people caught fire and fell to the ground, their pain so pure it caused her to drop to her knees and that was when the fire got her. She screamed out in pain and fell over, smacking at herself to try to get the fire out.

"Shh, little Lydia." A voice appeared from beside her and she looked to see Peter Hale kneeling beside her. His clothes were on fire and his face was burning, yet he knelt beside her like he didn't feel the fire at all. He grinned at her as he stayed beside her and watched the fire consume the room around them with the people in it. Then he started laughing manically as her screams grew louder with the pain.

…...

Derek was approaching Lydia's car, confused as to why she had come back to his house, when he heard a scream erupt from his home. He took off towards the house, searching frantically around the first floor for who had screamed when he heard the scream again. He stilled for a moment when he realized it was coming from the basement, where his family had been burned alive. The faint hint of raspberries caused him to move forward and he was down the stairs in just a few seconds. Lydia was on the ground screaming and smacking at herself. The pain on her face was real but he couldn't tell what it was that ailed her. Kneeling beside her he took hold of her holding her close to him so she didn't cause harm to herself. He wondered if maybe she was having a seizure like Erica used to have but that wouldn't account for the screams.

"LYDIA" He yelled and shook her gently to break her out of whatever fit she was going through.

He watched and waited as her eyes flew open, what he saw there in her hazel colored eyes caused him to catch his breath. They were filled with pain, sorrow, and fear.

"Derek?" She asked, as if she was confused to how he got there.

He watched her look around right before looking back at him and collapsing into a heap of uncontrollable sobbing. She buried her head into his chest and wrapped him into a tight hug. He returned her hug, gathering her close and whispering words of comfort into her hair.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated the words like a mantra over and over again, leaving Derek confused as to why she would be sorry.

After what seemed like hours her tears stopped but her body still shook with emotion. She looked up at him, her face full of sadness and sympathy.

"I saw them, I felt them. I watched them as they burned, as I burned. They were so scared and I couldn't help them. He just stayed there beside me laughing and on fire. Oh god, you're family. I'm so sorry." She told him in a rush, causing him to go rigid against her.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Lydia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted in his arms. Derek stared down at her, her face still full of grief. Grief. Grief for his family, but how did she see them. He picked her up before slowly making his way back up the stairs and away from the room his family had died in. Walking upstairs to his old room he laid her down gently on the blankets he had placed on the floor. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face, his fingers lingering longer than they should on the pale smooth skin of her cheek. He wasn't sure how or why but he knew from her words that she had apparently witnessed the death of his family, she had felt it herself. He felt sorrow, pity, and anger that she had had to see it, to watch the destruction and feel the pain of it all. She had to bare witness to something that if he had been there, like he should have been, then he would have been among the ones that had died. He sat down beside her, leaning against the wall and watching over her. He know knew that what she had said about his uncle haunting her last night was now the truth, because that could be the only way to explain it. He hadn't wanted to believe it, not really, he wanted to believe that Peter was gone for good. Now he knew he had to believe it, that his uncle was indeed haunting Lydia. Which left the question of why? Why her? Why now? Why was he showing her these images of the past? Derek didn't know an answer to any of these questions, all he knew was that Lydia was the key. Which meant that Derek had to use her to figure it all out. Not only that, but now he had to protect the pretty red head from the ghost of his uncle. Looking back down at her he gave her a small smile. He knew all about Lydia, about the beautiful, popular, rich girl that controlled the school. He knew Stiles loved her, Jackson used to be with her, and that probably most girls wanted to be her. He also knew that there was more to her than just being another rich princess. Little did she know, as she slept beside him, that she was about to become the object of the town's outcast devout attention.


	3. What are you?

Lydia awoke to the feeling of light breathing blowing against the top of her head. She started to rear up temporarily forgetting where she was until she looked up and saw that Derek was laying beside her. Her head on his chest and her clutching his shirt, he had an arm around her that was holding her tightly against him. Like he was offering protection. His other hand was closed over her hand on his chest and he was asleep. She tried to remember how she had gotten there but then Derek tightened his grip on her and she yelped in pain, causing him to wake up and look at her with concern.

"Lydia, whats wrong?" He asked, sitting up and searching for what caused her yelp.

"My back...it hurts." She told him

Without a word he moved her onto her stomach and lifted the back of her shirt. The growl that rumbled from his chest caused goosebumps to break out on her flesh. Leaving her to wonder if it was from fear or excitement.

"You're burned" He told her, running his fingertips over the burned flesh, that covered the lower part of her back, gently causing her to hiss in pain. He pulled his hand back immediately. "Sorry."

"It's fine. How did I get bur..." Her words broke off as she remembered what she had seen earlier. Immediately tears sprung to her eyes and she looked up at Derek with sympathy clear in her eyes. For the second time that night she flung herself into his arms and hugged him.

Derek stilled for a moment at the unexpected movement but then he relaxed against her and accepted her comfort. They stayed like that for awhile before Lydia's back pulsed in protest and she had to sit up.

"I need you to tell me what happened." Derek said.

Lydia nodded before launching into her story from leaving the school, to the feelings of dread that she got outside of his house. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she saw the images in her head.

"I saw them all...they were so scared. Some of them howled, like they were calling for someone and their faces..." She held her hands up to her face like she could show him what they had looked like. "The hair and teeth. Their ears were pointed and..." She trailed off when Derek moved his head like he was cracking his neck and then his face resembled those in the basement. Raising her hand she went to touch his face but paused to look and see if it was alright. When he gave a brief nod she trailed the pads of her fingers down the wrinkled and bunched skin between where his eyebrows should have been. He opened his mouth more to show her his teeth and without hesitation she touched the tip of one fang with her fingertip gasping at how sharp it was. She inhaled when a bead of blood welled on her finger tip and pulled her hand back. She stuck her finger in her mouth to clean the light drop away, flinching when Derek reached out and grabbed her hand to look at the wound.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him and peered down at her finger.

Her eyes widened as the veins in her fingers seem to grow and pulse and instead of the light blue color they were black. She watched as the black moved through her veins and trailed up her hand,to her wrist. Just as quickly as it started it was gone and so was her wound.

"What was that? Is that what happens when you bite someone?" She asked and looked up at Derek, seeing his face was back to normal.

Derek shook his hand, "What are you?" He asked her.

"I'm a Lydia." She answered, a little nervous about the confused expression on his face.

"You know what I mean."

She shook her head. "No. No I don't, because all I do know is that I'm human but Peter keeps saying I'm immune to the bite."

"I want to know how that is possible and what exactly just happened when you pricked your finger." He told her. Standing up he reached his hand down to her and helped her off the floor.

"How do you plan to figure that out?" She asked him

"I'm not sure yet. When do you need to be home?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "Whenever, my mom is gone for the week...or maybe its two weeks this time. Why?"

"Because I want to keep you with me as much as possible." He said simply and led her out of the house and to his car.

"Why?" She asked again, hoping for a better answer.

He paused at his car and looked at her, "because until I can figure out what Peter wants with you and why you're immune I need to keep you safe. For me to do that, I need to keep you close to me." He told her before getting in the car.

Lydia wasn't sure why but a thrill went up her spine at the thought of being around Derek more. Smiling, she got into the car. The drove in comfortable silence until they reached the depot where Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Issac were staying most of the time. Erica and Boyd only went home when they needed to make an appearance at home at least once a week. He pulled the car into the makeshift garage that concealed his car and got out waiting for Lydia to follow. When they got inside they were greeted with Issac and Erica slamming into a wall.

Lydia stood back and watched as the two teenagers she went to school with moved with amazing speed and strength. Werewolves, she thought silently to herself, amazed at what she was witnessing. The two teenagers threw, clawed, growled at, and bit at each other and all Lydia could do was stare at the display.

"Enough." Derek growled out and just like that they broke apart. Lydia looked over at Derek, once again amazed at the whole dynamic of an alpha to his pack.

Boyd, Erica, and Issac took notice of Lydia then.

"What is she doing here?" Erica asked, her hands on her hips and glaring at Lydia.

Not missing a beat Lydia spoke before Derek could. "I thought I would help your alpha out by house training you and maybe if you're really good, I'll teach you to fetch." She said the last part like she did when she was praising her dog Prada.

Erica growled and stepped forward, her claws coming out like she was about to attack Lydia. Lydia braced herself for the attack but it never came. She covered her ears when Derek let out a roar that she was sure people blocks over had to of heard. She looked up to see his eyes red and the three teens were cowering away from him.

"Lydia don't tease them" He told her before looking at the betas "No one is to harm her. She is under our protection now, which is why she will be staying with us." That causeed Lydia to look at him in confusion before looking around at the place they were standing in.

"Oh no. I'm not staying here. You will all just have to stay with me." She told him, like that was the most obvious answer.

"This place is safer." Derek told her, his voice telling her to leave it at that but of course this was Lydia he was dealing with.

Lydia remembered what Derek had said about the hunters. "Who would expect me to be housing you four in my house and I'll just keep Allison away from my house. Besides I didn't ask for your protection so if you want to be my constant shadow then at least do it in comfort." She told him, and with that she turned on her heel and headed back outside. "Bring whatever you want to the house, there's plenty of room." Which is how the alpha and his pack ended up at Lydia's house a short time later.

Derek would of thought that the three betas would have been uncomfortable being inside of Lydia Martin's home and they were at first. That was until Issac saw the pool, Erica almost moaned at the sight of the large claw footed bathtub, and Boyd found the newest xbox with a collection of old and new games. At the last one they all turned to Lydia in confusion.

She simply shrugged and said, "Jackson spent a lot of time here along with some of the lacrosse team."

After that they settled in with Issac and Boyd playing video games, Erica on Lydia's laptop, Derek sitting on one of the stools watching the boys, and Lydia cooking up a dinner. It amazed them all how easily they fell into the dynamic, like they had been together their whole life instead of just the last hour. Lydia had to admit to herself that it felt good to come home and have people there instead of just an empty house. She looked up from the mashed potatoes she was making to cast a glance around the room, her eyes settling on Derek. He looked up at her and gave her a genuine smile before looking back at the boys just in time to see Issac smack Boyd with the controller. Lydia laughed, as they started wrestling on the floor and Derek had to break them up before the broke something. Yeah it felt good, she though to herself as she resumed cooking.


	4. Issac

Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all. No this Chapter will circle around Issac and Lydia but not in the shippy way. I plan to have a chapter with Lydia and Erica and Lydia and Boyd to.

It was long after Lydia and the others had eaten dinner and Derek had ordered them to clean up. Long after she had set up Erica in the guest bedroom and Issac in the other guest room, then Derek and Boyd in the basement. She had stayed up later than the others and went out with a glass of orange juice and sat beside the pool with her feet in the water like she did every night. She was just sitting there and thinking about absolutely nothing, she just watched the reflection of the moon on the water.

This was where she could let down her facade, where she didn't have to be bitchy and ditzy Lydia. Here at home when her mom was gone she could be just plain Lydia. The Lydia that watched old movies while lounging around in sweatpants and a tank-top, that danced around and sang to whatever was on the radio, the Lydia that was smart. She could be the Lydia she liked being, not the one that her parents molded. When she finished her glass of OJ she got up and went inside and put her glass in the dishwasher.

She had just gotten to her room after checking all the doors to make sure they were locked, when she hear a pained moaned from the door across the hall from her room. Moving closer she listened for it again and just a few seconds later she heard it again. Opening up the door she saw Issac asleep but he was trembling in the fetal position with his arms above his head like he was being attacked. Moving into the room she walked closer to the bed and saw the tear tracks on his cheeks. He whimpered and then as if she was being pulled Lydia got into the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't sure why she did it or how Issac would react but her heart hurt for him and she felt an overwhelming need to comfort him.

"Shh...shh, Issac. I've got you." She ran soothing circles over his back, hoping to calm him. He seemed to relax against her as she whispered words of comfort. Soon he was snuggling against her with one arm over her and his hand grasping the back of her tank top.

"Thanks" he whispered, his voice rough with sleep and fear.

She smiled lightly as he nuzzled his nose into her neck and would have thought the action was weird if she didn't remember reading that wolves drew comfort from contact. She remembered that they usually slept together, laying against or half on each other. So instead of pulling away at the contact she pulled him closer, kissed his head, and started to hum a song she listened to when she had nightmares.

That's how Erica found them shortly after Issac had calmed down and fell asleep in Lydia's embrace. She entered the room quietly and with a shared look of understanding between the two she got into bed and settled against Issac's back. Lydia watched as Erica brushed her nose against the back of his neck and inhaled him. She smiled at the calming look that crossed the she-beta's features as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. That was how she fell asleep, with Issac in her arms his head in the crook of her neck and Erica against his back. It was the best night of sleep she had had in awhile.

…...

She awoke the next morning with only Issac beside her and she could her the faint sounds of movement downstairs. Giving one last look at Issac, she untangled herself from his arms and patted his cheek before leaving the room and walking downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she smelt coffee and saw Derek, Boyd, and Erica at the counter drinking coffee.

"Morning" She told them with a smile before going and pouring herself a cup a coffee. She received three groggy mornings as she turned to them. "How did everyone sleep?" She asked

"That bed is so comfortable." Erica said, a genuine smile on her lips.

Boyd and Derek nodded in agreement about the beds downstairs. "Erica told me what you did for Issac." Derek spoke up and the other two looked sad at the thought of one of their pack hurting.

She shrugged. "He needed me." She told him simply, like it was the most normal thing for her to do. "Now does anyone know what he likes for breakfast? He needs some comfort food after last night." She asked them and when they shook their head she just laughed. "Alright then, waffles it is." She set about the kitchen gathering what she needed to make waffles.

"You don't need to make us breakfast, Lydia" Derek told her.

She turned with a whisk in her hand and shook it at him. "Hush and let me work." She told him. She got a little power trip when he closed his mouth. She listened as the three behind her talked as she cooked. Before long she had blueberry waffles ready and she made them up plates before sitting them before them.

"You guys eat and I'll wake Issac." She told them and before any of them could protest she tossed her hair over her shoulder and left the room.

Boyd looked over at Derek with a smirk. "Are you sure she's immune to the bite?"

Derek nodded. "Why?"

"Because I think if Lydia was a werewolf she would give you a run for your money in the alpha department." Erica laughed at that and agreed.

Back upstairs Lydia walked into Issac's room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Issac." She said quietly, not wanting to startle the sleeping werewolf. Reaching out she brushed a curl off of his forehead. "Wake up, wolfie." She said.

Issac opened his eyes slowly and saw Lydia sitting beside him her hand resting on his cheek.

"Come on, I made you blueberry waffles." She told him and went to get off the bed when Issac reached out and grabbed her hand. She halted her movements and looked at him.

"Thank you for last night." He said quietly.

She smiled and kissed his cheeks before moving, not letting go of his hand. She pulled him out of the bed and out into the hall. "If you ever need me, I'm just right there." She told him pointing at her bedroom door. Issac nodded and then followed her to the kitchen where she had a plate of waffles waiting for him beside Boyd.

Lydia made her a plate and sat down. "What do you guys think?" She asked them.

"Its...gwood." Issac told her, his mouth full and received a smack to the back of his head by Derek.

"Manners" He told the young beta.

Issac swallowed, "Sorry. It's good."

"Great. So since it's spring break what do you guys plan to do?" She asked.

She watched as they all looked to Derek for their plans, arching a brow at this she looked at Derek also.

"The same we have been doing. Protect Lydia, catch the Kanima, evade hunters, and stay out of trouble." He told them.

Lydia frowned. "That's not fun, Derek."

"What do you usually do?" Erica asked.

"I have parties here or go to them, hang out with friends, occasionally I'll go with my mom on a trip. Normal stuff." She watched the look on the faces of the pack like they though it wasn't normal. "What do you guys do?" She looked to Erica who only looked down. Turning to Boyd he just shrugged and Issac did the same as Erica and ducked his head.

"My dad...my dad usually kept me home." Issac told her, his voice quiet.

Lydia frowned, but then she remembered who she was talking to. All three of them were loners, outcast at school, well before they became werewolves and now they had each other. She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Well then we will have a pool party for ourselves. Spend the day lounging outside, play in the pool, eat, drink, and tan." She looked at Erica for the last one who smiled at her.

"We don't have anything to wear" Boyd told her.

"I do. I'll clean up here and then get things for you all." Lydia told them and stood to start cleaning up.

"Erica do the dishes, Issac and Boyd clean up around her." Derek told them and just like that they were in motion.

Lydia leaned over the counter and looked at Derek. "Want to give me an order?" She asked him, a smile playing on her lips.

Derek looked her over and it was all he could not to kiss her. Somehow Lydia had invaded his life and it didn't bother him at all. In the short time he had been around her she proved to be different than the person he originally thought she was. The person she showed everyone else. She had brought them into her home, cooked for them, comforted one of his pack, and now she was bringing his band of misfits into her world of fun.

"I wouldn't try" he told her

"Good." She said and then shocking him and everyone she leaned forward and kissed the side of his mouth. Then she was gone out of the kitchen, leaving his pack to stop and give him a knowing grin.

"Shut up and clean" He told them and went back to drinking his coffee.

…..

After the kitchen was clean Lydia had led them to her bedroom and pulled a big container out of her closet. She opened it and revealed bikini's, one pieces, and swim trunks.

"They're not used, I just have them just in case someone doesn't bring a suit with them. So go ahead and find what you need and while you guys get changed I will get towels." She told them.

When the pack got downstairs Lydia was in the kitchen pouring drinks. The three men stopped in the doorway and took in what she was dressed in. She was dressed in a white bikini that had little gold stars on it. The bottoms were connected by a gold metal star on each side and when she turned they saw that the middle of her top was connected with another star. Erica laughed when she came down the stairs and saw them standing in the doorway. Pushing past them she drew the attention of Issac and Boyd in a tie-dyed bikini. Derek kept looking at Lydia but then she took Erica's hand and drew her outside, blocking them from the boy's gaze.

They followed out after them and soon after getting over how little clothes the girls were wearing (because let's face it, most mean have a one tracked mind) they all started having fun. In the short amount of time they had been together they had somehow gotten closer. Derek was leaning against the side of the pool enjoying the water while he watched his pack have a good time for the first time. He looked up as Lydia yelped as Issac picked her up and jumped into the pool with her. He leaned up expecting Lydia to be pissed off when they surfaced but instead she started laughing and reached out to dunk Issac. When her hands pressed onto his shoulders to push him down, he watched her body go rigid and then she would of fallen if Issac hadn't caught her. Within in second they were all out of the pool with Lydia laying on a towel by the pool and them leaning over her.

"I didn't mean to Derek..." Issac started but Derek shook his head.

"I don't think this has to do with you jumping into the pool." He answered and then they all looked as Lydia jerked and looked at them, but it was as if she wasn't really seeing them.

She backed away until her back was against the lattice fence and then her hands were covering her head. They watched as her body jerked as if she was hit and then she looked up and touched her cheek. Her tiny hands pulled at something on her cheek and they watched in shock as her right cheeked welled blood.

"You could have blinded me." She spoke in a fearful but hard voice before standing up. The wound on her cheek seemed to draw the blood back up and close.

Derek saw Issac touch his cheek like Lydia had and was about to ask him about it but then Lydia seemed to come back to herself. Her gaze was drawn to Issac and tears welled in her eyes before she walked over to him. Kneeling in front of Issac she hugged him, whispering how sorry she was. Just like she had done the night before with Derek.

Issac hugged Lydia back and looked at Derek. "That was my memory" He told his alpha.

"How?" Erica asked, confused by what she had just seen.

Lydia looked at them, keeping her hold on Issac. "It happened last night. I can't control it...I don't know what causes it or why." She told them.

She lowered her head and Derek watched as Issac nuzzled her hair. Any normal man would of felt jealous at the contact but Derek knew that Issac like the rest of the pack only wanted to offer comfort. Derek also knew that if he was a normal man he would have been jealous because of whatever it was he was feeling for Lydia. He watched the two of them as they held onto each other and he knew that somehow in the short time, Issac had accepted Lydia into the pack. He watched as Erica and Boyd moved to get some contact with Lydia and offer her comfort. They were there huddled together, with Lydia between them, for the first time united as a true pack. All because of a little red head, Derek though has he moved forward and joined his pack.

AN- Lydia's Bikini- swimwear/bikinis/star-print-banded-halter-top-beach-sexy?ProductID=46467&CatalogueType=OLS

Erica's Bikini- swimwear/bikinis/tie-dye-triangle-top-ciamaritima?ProductID=43175&CatalogueType=OLS


	5. Bedroom, Shopping, Pack, and Treats

So this will be my third chapter posted in two days but I just had a lot of things to write down. I also realize that I have been spelling Isaac's name wrong so now I've fixed it for this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

It had been three days since the incident with Lydia at their little pool party and in that three days she had had more visitors to her bedroom then the whole time she had lived in the house. On the first night she woke up to Erica against her back and her arm thrown over Lydia. Isaac was cuddled against her just like they slept the first time with his face against her neck. The second night it was the same but then she woke up to Boyd at the foot of her bed laying on her legs. Tonight she woke up to see Derek standing in the doorway, looking unsure about entering or not. Lydia only smiled at him and that seemed to give him the encouragement he needed.

He came in the room and picked up a sleeping Erica and moved her so he could lay behind Lydia and Erica wrapped her arms around one of his legs. Lydia wasn't sure how they had all done it but they had indeed managed to fit on her queen size bed. Before she drifted off to sleep she mumbled about getting a california king size bed so they could all fit. She smiled when they all seemed to hear her, even in the dead of sleep, and they all moved closer to her. She moved closer to Derek almost laughing when Isaac sensed her movement and he just moved with her. She smiled as Derek lightly laughed at the young beta before throwing and arm over both Lydia and Isaac.

When she woke up the next morning the pack were still asleep and somehow she managed to slip off the bed without waking any of them. Moving over to her closet she pulled out the outfit for the day and laid it on her dresser before leaving the room. She jumped in and took a shower and was just stepping out when she heard the phone ring. Cursing she wrapped a towel around her and ran to the hallway phone before it woke up the rest of the pack.

"Hello?" She said as quietly as she could.

"Lydia? Why are you whispering?" Her mom asked.

"My pa...friends are sleeping" She said, realizing what she almost said.

"You have friends over?" Her mom asked

"Well yeah, you didn't expect me to be alone did you."

"Well no, but who are these friends?"

Lydia sighed and decided to tell her mom the truth. "Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. Do you need their social security numbers or is that fine?" Lydia asked, knowing her mom didn't like Lydia having friends that she hadn't picked out.

"Lydia I haven't met them..." Her mom started but Lydia cut her off.

"Mom, I need to go. I want to take Erica shopping today so I need to finish my shower and then make us all breakfast before we get ready. So if you don't plan on flying back in the next fifteen seconds I need to let you go." She told her in an annoyed rush.

"Well I called to tell you I will be home next week."

"Alright. I'll see you then..." Lydia went to hang up the phone but then she said. "By the way I'm turning the basement into my bedroom so I need to decorate and do some shopping. Is that alright?" She asked even though she knew her mom would say yes. So when she got the expected yes she said bye and hung up. She walked back to the bathroom and dried off before putting on her thigh length robe and going downstairs. She decided that cereal would have to be alright for the pack since she wanted to go shopping with Erica. She was in the middle of pulling out the cereal boxes, she had went and got a box according to each pack member's preference, that she realized what she had told her mom. She looked over at the basement door and realized that even when she told her mom about her plans she realized how true they were. In the course of only five days she had somehow adopted a family and she wanted a place big enough for them all. Even when her mom was home they could come here because the basement had a door that led outside to behind her house. Her mom's room was in the front of the house so she would never see them sneak in. It was perfect.

She finished getting the five different cereals out and then she went back up the the bedroom. She smiled when she saw that a pillow had been pulled down between Derek and Isaac, like they wanted to fill the empty space until she got back. Walking over to the bed she gently shook Erica awake.

"Morning. How do you feel about a shopping trip...it's for the pack." She tacked on to sweeten the deal.

Erica smiled at her before getting up and walking with Lydia back downstairs. "What are we shopping for?" Erica asked when they were both seated with a cup of coffee.

Lydia looked a bit nervous, not sure if Erica or the others would think it was a good idea. Maybe after the threat of Peter was gone then the pack would leave her. The though made her chest tighten.

"Lydia?" Erica asked, concerned over the lack of response.

"Well, I was thinking of turning the basement into my bedroom, well our bedroom really. You guys seem to like to sleep together and I've gotten use to it so we need a bigger bed and to decorate." She told her. Lydia looked up at her to gauge her reaction. Before she knew what was happening Erica was hugging her and then running out of the kitchen up the stairs.

Lydia listened as she heard startled growls and curses but above it all she heard Erica happily yell, "Lydia is making the basement into a big bedroom for all of us! No more abandoned buildings." Lydia smiled and sipped her coffee waiting for the others to come down. She wasn't disappointed when the sound of pounding feet hit the stairs and then the three beta's were around her with a sleepy looking Derek following slowly behind them. She smiled at their happy faces as they talked and realized it would be good for them like it would be her. She knew that Erica and Boyd had a home but not the happiest of homes and she knew Isaac along with Derek were homeless living in an abandoned sub station.

Derek finally spoke after a few minutes. "Quiet." He told the pack and they quieted down. "Lydia, you don't need to do this." He told her.

"I want to." She told him, but realized maybe he didn't. "I mean of course it is up to you, I just thought you all could have some sort of a home here." She told him quietly.

Derek smiled. "As long as you're sure. What about you're mom?" He asked.

Lydia shrugged. "I already told her I was turning the basement into my bedroom and she's gone all the time anyway so it works out."

That sealed the deal and before long Lydia and Erica left the boys to clear out the basement and put all the furniture in the garage out back. She took out the paint swatches she had chosen to paint her bedroom previously but never got around to actually doing it.

"I want you to get white, capri blue, and air blue." She left them with instructions on what walls to paint what and that to have it done by the time Erica and her got back. With that done the two girls were gone.

…..

The girls had had already bought a bedroom suit complete with a king size bed, a tall dresser and a long dresser and two nightstands. So before they went shopping for other things that they needed, they decided to stop for lunch.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you able to buy all of this?" Erica asked after the waitress took their order.

Lydia shrugged. "Divorced parents are very giving, especially when they believe their daughter has lost her mind."

Erica laughed, "Well you haven't lost your mind...you just have visions and sleep with a wolf pack in your bed."

"Nope, everything is completely sane there. Of course I can only imagine my moms face if she saw my sleeping arrangements here lately."

"Speaking of that...A certain alpha moved me just so he could sleep beside you." Erica pointed out.

Lydia blushed, "He..he just wanted more space."

Erica rolled her eyes, "Pretty soon he's going to put us all out in the hallway so he can have more "space" with you."

"It's not like that, he's just there to protect me. Besides you all sleep with me, he just decided to join in."

"No, Isaac sleeps with you for comfort from nightmares like I child. I sleep with you for pretty much the same thing and Boyd follows his pack to give comfort and the contact we need. Derek is the alpha he either sleeps by himself or has the pack come to him, but instead he came to you. Not for reasons we did, he came because he wants to be with you."

Lydia listened to Erica as she spoke, wondering if what she said was true. "Why would Derek Hale of all people be interested in me?"

"For the same reason we haven't left yet. You're not what we thought you was, Derek sees this and he wants...well lets just say I can tell he wants way more that comfort." She smirked as Lydia blushed. "What do you think about him?"

Lydia paused before answering as the waitress dropped off their food. "I...I like him. He's been there for me in the last week and a half and he was the one that finally told me the truth. There's something about him that just...I don't know...draws me in."

Erica contemplated her words, happy to see that Lydia was feeling the same attraction that it was clear their alpha felt for the red head. "Of course he's totally hot." She said and Lydia started laughing and nodding in agreement.

They finished their lunch and made to leave the building, but just as they walked out the door Scott ran right into them.

"Sorry..." He glanced up from texting on his phone and froze when he saw Lydia and Erica. "What are you two doing?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Well see this is a place to eat and we just did that."

"No, I mean together..." He trailed off before leaning closer to Lydia and sniffing. "I can smell them all on you."

Lydia looked up at Erica, "What is with the sniffing? I caught Derek doing it when I woke up this morning, Isaac basically sleeps with his nose in my neck, and now him."

"It goes back to the whole comfort thing, your scent calms us. Scott is only doing it because of our scent on you."

The whole time they were talking Scott was looking at them like they had lost their mind. "You know?" he asked Lydia.

Lydia smiled her sweetest smile and nodded. "Oh, I know."

"Lydia..." Scott started.

"No, you all could of told me but you didn't. Derek did finally after he realized that I thought I was going crazy."

Scott reached out and grabbed her upper arm to pull her away from Erica so they could talk alone but just as he touched her Erica growled low in her chest.

"Don't." She said in a low tone, daring Scott to go against her. Erica knew that Derek thought Scott was one of his pack but so far he had proved to only be among them when it suited him.

Lydia stepped away from Scott and reached over to take Erica's hand, hoping to dissuade her anger.

"I'm pack, Erica." Scott told the tall blonde.

"You are?" Lydia asked confused.

"Yes."

"Then where the hell you been at? I mean I'm not to fond of the idea of you laying across my legs or wherever but how come your not around the rest?" Lydia asked him, confused as to how he had gone so long without being around his pack. From what Lydia could tell, the beta's were drawn to their alpha and to each other.

"I've been busy." Scott said quietly.

Erica scoffed and made to walk away. Lydia walked away with her, yelling over her shoulder. "You're sleeping on the floor if you do come over."

…..

They finished up shopping without running into anyone else and by the time five o'clock was there they were both ready to drop. Driving back to the house was quiet and Lydia looked over to see that Erica had dozed off. When she pulled into the garage and shut the door behind her, the three guys came out.

"She fell asleep." Lydia told Derek as she got out of the car.

"I've got her" Boyd said before walking around and picking up a sleeping Erica and taking her inside up to Lydia's room.

"Alright I need help." She said and smiled.

Derek and Isaac looked into the car and saw the back seat and floor boards filled with bags, then Lydia popped the trunk and they saw it was filled to. Derek groaned before moving to grab some of the bags but stilled when Lydia came up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"I'll give you a treat for all your hard work." She told him before placing a kiss on his back and stepping away to walk in the house.

Derek could feel the imprint of her lips through the back of his shirt and Isaac had to push his shoulder to get him to start moving again.

"Derek you're tongue is hanging it out. I don't think pack mom would find that too attractive." Isaac told him before walking into the house.

Derek frowned before grabbing some of the bags and made his way into the house, then he realized what Isaac said. "Pack mom?" He asked the young beta.

Isaac looked over his shoulder as he walked back out to grab more bags. "Well she kind of is. She feeds up, talks to us, hangs out with us, and we all seem to sleep with her."

"I agree." Boyd said as he joined them. "Come on pack dad and let's get these bags in before Lydia see's us slouching off." He told Derek, laughing at Derek's face when he called him pack dad.

…...

Later that night when everyone had retreated to their rooms Lydia was once again sitting by the pool with a glass of OJ. She looked up when she saw Derek step out onto the back patio and walk towards her.

"Hey" She said, smiling.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure" She patted the seat beside her.

Derek sat down and rolled up the bottom of his sweat pants so they didn't get wet. "So we ran into Scott today" Lydia told him. "He said he is apart of the pack."

Derek nodded. "He is."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Scott likes to be alone most of the time, but he's shows up when needed."

Lydia frowned. "Erica doesn't like him, neither does Isaac."

"Before Scott joined, we all had our issues with him. It'll take time for them to accept him."

Lydia nodded, and decided that Derek would either have to accept sooner or later that Scott wasn't really "in" the pack. "What's keeping you up?"

"Nothing really, I just get up off and on throughout the night. You?"

"I always sit out here before going to bed." She paused before launching into what she really want to talk about. "So Erica told me some things today." She told him, she wanted to see for herself that Derek liked her.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"That maybe you're here for more than just wanting to protect me." Lydia told him. She was never one for beating around the bush.

"What do you think?" Derek asked, a grin playing on his lips.

"I think that maybe she's right."

"What makes you think that?"

Lydia smiled as she studied his face, he was being playful and letting down his guard. "When I look at you and think of kissing you, I see you thinking the same thing."

Derek smiled at her as he moved closer to her, they moved in sync. He dipped his head and she turned hers up and then his lips were on hers. The kiss was hesitant at first, them just enjoying the feel of their lips touching but then Derek ran a hand up to bury in her hair and pull her closer to him. He nipped at her bottom lip, demanding entrance and she gave it. Their tongues fighting for dominance with Derek becoming the victor. They kissed each other for awhile before Lydia's phone went off. Lydia pulled away and smiled apologetically.

Picking up her phone, "It's my alarm. Isaac will be going to my room soon." She leaned in and placed another kiss on his lips before standing up.

"You're good to them. Most people would be uncomfortable with all the contact." Derek told her.

"At first I wasn't use to it, my family was never much the touchy feely type but with you all it's...comfortable." She told him. "Goodnight, Derek."

"Goodnight."

"Lydia?"

She look back at him. "What was my treat for all my hard work?"

Lydia smirked. "That was your treat." She told him before walking away.

He watched as she walked into the house. It was only a few minutes later that he heard her moving around in her bedroom and another two when Isaac came into the room. Derek could hear his whimper and then Lydia's whispering words of comfort as she helped him back to sleep. Derek smiled. Pack mom, he thought. Maybe the pack was right about that.


	6. Wolf Packs, Witches, and Murder

There was a lot of moaning and groaning as Lydia's alarm went off at six in the morning on Monday. Spring break was over and it was time to return to school, time to face Allison, Jackson, Scott, and Stiles. She was worried about what would happen when she got to school. Would her pack leave her or her old friends shun her?

Shaking her head, trying to dispel any bad thoughts she sat up in bed. "Move your asses, we got school." She smiled as three bodies moved out of bed with one going to Lydia's old bedroom's bathroom, another to the hallway bathroom, and then the bathroom that was in their new bedroom.

Derek growled from beside her, "How is it that they listen better to you than me? I'm the damn alpha."

Lydia looked down at him. "Easy. Who could resist a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair?" She smiled at him. Her smile grew as Derek pulled her down beside him and started placing kisses along her jawline.

"Not sure anyone could." He told her before kissing her.

In the last few days of spring break Derek and she had stolen kisses when they could. Usually when the pack was asleep or out by the pool. Nighttime by the pool had somehow officially become Derek and Lydia time and she loved every minute of it. She noticed now that they had their bedroom downstairs that they had become closer, all of them had. They all had their sleeping patterns too. Like Derek was always behind her his arm thrown over her and he held her tight to him, he would always kiss her bare shoulder before falling asleep. Erica slept better when her legs were tossed over Derek's legs and her head rested on Boyd's stomach with an arm over Lydia's legs. Isaac was the same as the first night, grasping onto Lydia with his face buried in the crook of her neck. Boyd always had one hand on Isaac's legs and his other in Erica's hair. They stayed connected throughout the whole night and it made Lydia feel as though she had found a true home with them.

She pulled back from Derek when she heard the garage door open. "My mom's home." She told him before getting off the bed.

She saw him get out of bed and shrug on his shirt. "We'll get going." He told her as he walked across to the bathroom to tell Erica they had to go.

"No you won't, I told her that you were all here. Well get ready for school and have breakfast, you could even hang around here today if you want. Mom won't really be here anyways." She walked over to him and kissed him before going up the steps. "I'll start breakfast."

She walked up the stairs and started about making egg, sausage, and cheese biscuits for everyone. She made sure to grab enough to feed an army because she had learned that one werewolf can eat enough for five people. She was in the middle of setting everything on the counter when her mom came in through the garage door.

"Hi, mom." She tossed over her shoulder.

"Hi, sweetie." Her mom walked over and hugged her before taking in all the food. "Don't you think that's a little much? You need to watch your figure, honey."

Lydia frowned and looked down at herself before speaking. "My figure is fine and anyways this isn't all for me."

"Well then who is it for?" Her mom asked.

Just like that all three betas were in the kitchen, shower, shaved, and dressed for school. Derek came up the stairs just a few seconds later. "Them" Lydia answered her mom.

She had to hold back a laugh when her mom just stood there staring as three teenagers and a man took their seats at the counter to wait for Lydia to finish breakfast. "Mom, this is Boyd, Derek, Erica, and Isaac." She said as they were lined up at the counter. "Guys this is my mom, Ms. Martin."

The pack all greeted her with handshakes and "nice to meet you". Breakfast passed smoothly after her mom excused herself and after it was finish, the pack cleaned up while Lydia got ready. She borrowed her mom's range rover so everyone could fit. The pack all told Derek bye before piling into the car, Erica and Isaac fighting over the front seat.

"Boyd has front seat." She called out to them, and laughed when she heard Isaac and Erica grumble as they got in the back. She looked back at Derek and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Miss me?"

"I'll either miss you or be happy for the solitude that having them in school brings." He told her.

She rolled her eyes before kissing him again and getting into the car. The drive to school was full of complaints about having to go and bribes as they tried to bribe her to just skip. Lucky for her, Boyd was the voice of reason and soon they all agreed that school was the way to go. When they got to school they all got of the car and Lydia started walking, testing to see if they would leave her. She was relieved when Erica took her hand and Isaac put an arm over her shoulder.

"I thought you guys would leave me." She told them honestly.

Boyd rolled his eyes as he reached over to gently pull a lock of her hair. "Not likely, you're one of us." He told her.

She smiled and continued the walk to her locker, which just so happen to be by Allison's and was currently occupied with Allison, Scott, and Stiles. She walked right over and opened her locker, "Morning." She said with a smile.

All three turned to her at once and then to the three beside her. "Um...hi Lydia how was your spring break?" Allison asked.

"It was great."

"I was just wondering, since I didn't get to see you."

"I don't know why not, I was home the whole time."

"Lydia what are you doing with sourwolf's super puppies?" Stiles asked, tired of the strained conversation.

Isaac growled and stepped toward Stiles only to have Scott get in his face. "Move it McCall, I'm a lot stronger than I was the last time we fought."

Lydia wasn't sure if she wanted to stop the fight or egg it on since she was still hurt about all the lying but she also knew that Derek would get pissed off.

"Isaac." She said as she reached out and clasped his hand in hers and he instantly calmed, stepping back from Scott.

Stiles laughed, "She's the wolf whisperer." He looked at Scott. "Maybe she can teach you to clean your room or do your own homework," and just like that, with a few words from Stiles the whole of them started laughing.

The bell rang and Lydia turned to Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. "No skipping class, Derek would be pissed about it and I don't want to clean blood off the floor and walls."

Lydia walked with Allison to their first class and on the way there she explained everything to Allison. She told her about Peter haunting her, about the visions, down to her relationship with the pack and Derek. She made Allison promise not to tell her family were Derek's pack was at not only for pack safety but for the Argent's safety.

"Derek seems to think that if we figure out why I'm immune then all the answers will fall into place." Lydia told her

"What do you think?"

"I think he's right."

When they took their seats all communication stopped when they were handed a pop quiz. When class ended they started up the conversation again.

"I can help. Maybe it's something to do with your past." Allison said.

"How so?" Lydia was confused.

"I'm not sure; maybe you're more connected to werewolves than you think. It could be something to do with your ancestors. Like it is with mine."

"Well my mom traced our ancestors a few years ago; it was a kick she was on. I can see if she still has everything from when she did that."

"Alright you do that, and I can look up in our books about immunity. If I..." She was cut off when Boyd walked up and placed his hand on Lydia's shoulder.

Allison watched as Lydia lit up with a bright smile at the werewolf.

"Hey." Lydia said.

"Hi. I thought I would walk you to your next class, Isaac said he has that class with you and I need to talk to him." Boyd told her.

Lydia nodded, "Yeah he does. Is everything alright?" She was a little concerned on why they needed to talk.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just figured he would want to stay at my house tonight instead of at the substation."

"You're not staying with me?"

"I figured with your mom back you would want us to go." He looked a little nervous and Lydia frowned.

She shook her head and took a hold of his hand. "I want you guys there, unless you want to go."

They had reached the class at that moment and Isaac walked up to them having heard the conversation. "We'll be there pack momma." He grinned and walked into the classroom with Boyd on his heels.

Allison arched a brow at Lydia. "Pack momma?"

Lydia shrugged, "First time I've heard it...but I like it." She grinned as she fluffed her hair and did a pose. "Would I make a good she-wolf?"

Allison laughed. "The most fashionable one there ever was."

"Why, thank you. Well I'll talk to you later and I'll call you if I find anything."

"Alright, talk to you later." Allison said and walked off.

Lydia walked into the room to find all the seats filled except for a seat by Isaac which she saw Boyd had sat it. She walked over and he stood up so she could sit down, saying goodbye as he left the room to go to his own class.

…..

By the time lunch came along she had noticed people staring at her in a different way. She frowned and looked down at herself to see if something was wrong. She was about to ask if there was something wrong with her when two guys walked pass the table, where she was sitting with Allison, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Scott. She watched as they seemed to focus on Isaac and then started whispering. She saw him go rigid and duck his head. Leaning across the table she touched his hand.

"What did they say?" He refused to answer her so Erica answered, whispering.

"They said his father fucked him, that's why he killed him." Erica growled and put an arm around Isaac, noticing he was having trouble controlling himself.

Lydia didn't know what made her do it all she did know was the next moment she was striding across the room and coming to stand in front of the table of the two guys that had said that.

"Excuse me, I need you to apologize." She told them.

The bigger one scoffed, "For what?"

"For being an ass and saying what you said about my friend." She told them, her hands on her hips.

The smaller of the two laughed and spoke loud enough for the tables next to them to hear. "It's all true. The boys a faggot because his dad fucked him. I'm not apologizing for the truth."

Lydia was by his side and grabbing onto the front of his shirt; she stomped on his foot with her heel and took the advantage to basically drag him to her table. She tightened her hold on his shirt, and then made sure the stiletto of her heel was placed in the center of the top of his foot. Putting all her weight on that side she spoke, "Apologize." She looked up at the guy and smiled. "Please." Grounding her heel against his foot he cried out an apology. Satisfied she let him go and sat do to continue to eat her lunch. After a couple minutes of silence she looked up to see her table staring at her in awe and a little scared.

"What?" She shrugged, "He hurt one of my pack." She told them and left it at that.

…...

The rest of the day passed without any problems and as soon as they got home the betas were out of the car. When she got inside she heard them already downstairs so she went down there with them. They had all crowded around Derek on the large sectional and was telling him about what happened at lunch. She dropped her purse and jacket onto the bed before leaving them to their own devices and going upstairs to her mom's room. She got into the closet and pulled out the box that held all the information on her family history and took it down to the kitchen table. She started with the recent people in her family and went down the list. Her mom had put brief descriptions of the ancestors that she was actually able to find information about.

She sat there for hours, only pausing to answer questions about what she was doing or if she needed help. The pack would bring her drinks and even made dinner. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she about jumped out her skin when Erica and Boyd started wrestling on the living floor.

"Enough" Derek growled out, his eyes going red as he scolded them with just a stare. After that it was quiet.

It was another hour before she spoke, "Wytter, Joan." She read the brief description on the woman. "Joan Wytter, born in 1812 and died in 1847 after being arrested for murder. When she died she was dissected and put into a coffin, but then she was stolen from her coffin to be used in a séance. Apparently..." Lydia looked up at Derek. "She was a witch." She reached for her laptop and typed in the name and received results. "Got to love Google. According to this, one of her powers was to see visions of the past."

"Who did she murder?" Boyd asked.

Lydia read on, "She got sick from using dark magic, it was killing her. When that happened she just went crazy and used her powers to kill a family when their children broke into her home."

"Is that why you're immune, being a witch?" Erica asked

"It has to be, but how do we even know that she was really a witch?"

"She was." Derek spoke for the first time. "There was a pack in Tennessee that told stories about her; they were related to the family she killed."

"That means…" Boyd trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"It means the family she killed was werewolves." Derek said.

Lydia opened her mouth to speak but found she had nothing to say. She was appalled at being related to someone that had killed somebody but to know it was a family of werewolves made her heart hurt. Standing up from the table she grabbed her cellphone. "I...I need to call Allison." She walked outside after that leaving the pack to their thoughts.

She told Allison what she had found out.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked.

"I don't know, I guess. It's just this is all too much, first with everything going on and now I find out I'm a witch and that one of my ancestors slaughtered a family of werewolves. I can only imagine what Derek thinks, with what happened to his family."

"Lydia, he's not going to feel any different toward you. Scott doesn't treat me different after the whole Kate thing and Derek won't either."

"You're right. It's just...overwhelming."

"I understand. I felt the same way when I found out about my family being hunters. I still do feel like that sometimes."

Lydia talked to her some more before saying goodbye and going back inside. She followed the noise of the TV and talking downstairs to the basement. Erica was trying and failing to get Derek to let her give his hair a makeover while Boyd and Isaac were playing "Left for Dead. It was comical really with Erica pouting and Derek swatting at her hands anytime she got close to his hair. Isaac was yelling "Die zombie bitches" and Boyd was focusing on not getting shot by Isaac's character. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside Derek.

He smiled down at her and leaned in to give her a kiss. She smiled a relieved smile against his lips before pulling back. "Guess I'm a witch."

"Guess so. I'll get you a broom and cauldron next week." He laughed when she feigned a glare. "I'll let you even try out spells on Isaac."

"Oh no, she'll turn me into a rat or something." Isaac said glancing away from his game.

"I'll make sure it's a cute rat." She told him.

Boyd and Erica started laughing at the scared look on Isaac's face before they jumped on him and then a wrestling matched commenced. She put her feet up on the couch so the betas wouldn't roll on top of them, and leaned against Derek.

"I have a few questions pertaining to werewolves." She told him, wanting to get away from the topic of witches for a short while.

"Such as?"

"What's up with the touching, sniffing, and licking?"

"Who licked you?" Derek asked

"Isaac and Boyd, when I woke them up a few days ago they licked my cheek."

"I can tell them to stop if it makes you uncomfortable."

Lydia shook her head. "No, I was just curious."

Derek nodded before explaining. "Wolves almost crave the touch of another pack member, it relaxes us and it shows to others the connection and loyalty we have within our pack. The sniffing is kind of the same thing but it also helps to track another pack member. It's a good thing especially if one of the pack is in danger. Now the licking is for when a beta or even an omega is showing their alpha that their loyal to them, they'll do whatever it takes to protect them."

"But I'm not an alpha; I'm not even a werewolf."

"You have to understand that even though we are human in some ways, we're more wolf. Therefore Isaac and Boyd were showing you that they hold you higher than all, almost to that of their alpha. They don't see you as just another human." He told her.

By this time the betas had stopped wrestling and were listening to the conversation. "So that's why you called me pack momma today." She said, looking at Boyd and Isaac. They nodded, "It fits you." Boyd told her. "Which reminds me, I've kind of told my mom about you and now she's invited you to a barbeque tomorrow with my family. That is if you want to go."

Lydia smiled, "Of course." She jumped up and walked over to the large closet that housed most of their clothes.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"I have to find something to wear." She told him, like he should have already known the answer.

"But it's tomorrow after school" He said.

"I want to look perfect when I meet his mom. First impressions are important, Derek."

The pack just laughed as their alpha sighed and leaned back against the couch. There was no sense in trying to dissuade Lydia when she was on a mission, whether it was about clothes or a dangerous situation.


	7. A Haunting and a BBQ

Lydia awoke to the feel of someone playing with her hair, frowning she opened her eyes to see Peter Hale standing by the bed.

"Ah, there you are Lydia. We have things to discuss." Peter said, a sadistic grin appearing on his lips.

"You're not real." She whispered, cowering closer to Derek.

"Come on now, wouldn't want to wake the pups." He held his hand out to her.

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, when she opened them again he was still there but this time his hand rested on Isaac's head. His claws lengthened as he dragged one down the side of the beta's face.

"Leave him alone." She whispered, her voice full of venom.

"It seems that you've become quite attached to this pack." He held his hand out, his eyes promising danger. Lydia wasn't sure if he could actually harm any of them but she didn't want to take the chance, so she took his hand and gently got out of bed.

Peter kept hold of her hand and led her over to the couch, pushing her down onto a cushion before taking a seat next to her. She was tempted to move away but she knew he would only move with her. She cringed as he lifted up a lock of her hair and played with it, she quietly wondered what it was with him and her hair.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well, many things really but we'll start small. I know you've recently discovered you are related to a long dead witch."

Lydia nodded.

"Which means you can now understand how I can use you."

"No, all I get are visions of the past and seeing you."

"Your power is greater than that sweet Lydia. You will help me…I can make you but it would be easier for you if you just do what I say." Peter told her as he gave a little yank on her hair. "You remember what I showed you last?"

Lydia shivered in fear of the memory; she could still feel the fire burning her skin. Smell the stench of burning flesh and hear the screams of fear and pain. "Yes."

"That was my family. My family that was herded together like cattle and burned to death because of what they are. All except Derek and Laura of course, but then again Derek was a big part of why it happened." His eyes flickered over to the bed; she could see the hatred burning in his eyes as he stared at the sleeping form of Derek.

Lydia jumped up and moved towards the bed her stance becoming one of protection. "You're lying. What happened to your family, his family, was all because of the hunters."

Peter laughed as he stood up. "Derek didn't tell you? He didn't tell you how he fell in love at a foolish young age with the daughter of a hunter who was a hunter herself. He didn't tell you how he brought her around our family or how while he was with her when she had people come and kill us in our own home."

"That wasn't his fault. Kate Argent lied and manipulated him; the only thing he is guilty of is loving the wrong person." Lydia told him, her voice rising as her anger mounted.

"Tell me then…who should he fall in love with? You? The girl that puts on a false smile and parades around like an object just for attention that her own parents won't give her? The girl related to a witch who slaughtered a family of werewolves?" Peter said as he stepped closer to her.

Lydia knew he was playing on her worries and fears. She also knew deep down that Derek knew her better than that, and that he didn't care about the bloodline she carried. That didn't mean that the words still didn't hurt. Tears leaked from her eyes to fall on her cheeks, she backed away when Peter came forward and touched her cheek. He smiled at her and then she felt a pain rip through her midsection. Looking down she saw that he had sunk his claws into her abdomen, her blood pouring from her and onto his hands and floor.

"You will help me Lydia. I'll only keep coming back until you really do go insane. Who will want you then?" He twisted the claws in her stomach and she let out of scream of pain before dropping to her knees.

She looked up to see him gone and she bent over, her head touching the floor as she broke down in sobs. She felt hands wrap around her and she fought against them, hitting and clawing at believing it to be Peter.

"Lydia." She recognized that voice and looked up to see Derek there, worry written all over his face. She grabbed him and held him close, the tears coming faster and the sobbing taking her breath. She heard creaking from the bed as the betas stood to leave them alone. As the left they made sure to brush a hand over her hair and then they were gone. She stayed there, wrapped in Derek's arms for what could have been minutes or hours. Finally she pulled back a little to look up at him, knowing she had to look horrible.

Derek only leaned down and kissed her before brushing the tears away. "What happened?" He asked, his voice quiet and full of concern.

"He came back and I tried to ignore him but then he put a hand on Isaac. I don't know if he can hurt any of you so I got up and listened to what he had to say."

"What did he have to say?" Derek asked after she took a long pause.

"Nothing and everything. He wouldn't answer why he needed me but he…he told me what happened with your family. About Kate, about you, everything. He tried to blame you and when I defended you he said some things and then…" She reached down and lifted her tank top and there were five claw shaped scars right next to the long ragged scars from when he had attacked her the first time. Derek ran his hand over her flesh, touching each scar.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." He said quietly, his voice full of emotion.

She shook her head and placed a hand over his. "It's not your fault, none of it is." She told him and he knew she was speaking about more than just her scars. He stared down at her for the longest time, his face betraying every emotion he felt. Lydia lifted a hand to his cheek before lifting up and kissing him.

The kiss started out slow but soon rose as they became desperate. They were desperate to erase the pain and memories for a while and desperate to just lose themselves in each other. Derek picked her up and carried her back to the empty bed; he followed her down and came to rest between her legs. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders to bury into his hair, to bring him closer. She shivered under his hands as he ran a hand over her bare shoulder down her side and then she felt his hand on her hip, his thumb rubbing circles over her hip bone. Wanting more she reached down and helped him out of his shirt, losing contact for the briefest moment before he claimed her lips again. She ran her hands over his back, reveling in the feel of his heated skin under her hands. Before too long she was out of her shirt, bare to him. He caressed her bare breast, his thumb rubbing over her hardened nipples eliciting moans from her.

"Derek." She moaned against his mouth and he understood what she needed. She could feel his arousal as he rocked against her center. With shaking hands she reached down and helped him remove his boxers and then she was relieved of the rest of her clothing.

He positioned himself at her entrance but paused and locked eyes with her. "Condom?" He asked, his breathing ragged.

"Pill." She told him before leaning up to kiss him again.

He was in her in a solid thrust and they groaned in union. Lydia lifted her legs and locked them around his hips to bring him deeper. His thrust was slow and measured as they fell into a steady rhythm, but then she bit his lip and he groaned. He picked up speed, thrusting faster and deeper with each thrust and she felt the beginning of her release building. Her nails dug into his shoulders which seemed to spur him on and then she came, hard and fast with him following after. They lay there with him resting on her his face in the crook of her neck as he breathed in their combined scent. She held onto him, not wanting to let go only wanting to stay connected as long as they could. Eventually she had trouble breathing and he moved off her to lay by her side. She turned on her side to face him and smiled, he pulled her into his arms with her lying half way on top of him. They fell asleep soon after, without fear of haunting memories or ghost coming back from the dead.

…..Meanwhile upstairs in Lydia's old room…..

The rest of the pack had curled up on the bed and turned on the ceiling fan and the stereo was turned on to a medium setting so they didn't hear Derek and Lydia's conversation. It seemed to be private and they knew that after a week of them constantly being around each other, the pair needed time to themselves.

"Do you think she's alright? Should we go see?" Isaac asked.

Erica snorted as Boyd shook his head. "I think that your mommy is doing just fine with Derek." Erica told him.

"She's not my mommy." Isaac said looking away from her.

"With the way you sleep curled up in her arms, are you sure about that?" She knew the reason why Isaac had grown attached to Lydia, maybe even more attached than her or Boyd but she couldn't help but tease him.

"Erica." Boyd said, warning her to give Isaac a break.

"What? He knows I'm only playing around." She looked over at Isaac and sighed as he continued to be silent. Sighing she moved closer to him and turned him over so he was in her arms like he was with Lydia. "I have you tonight, Isaac. You can sleep." She told him and smiled when she felt him relax against her.

Boyd watched the two for a moment before lying against Erica's back. He knew she was teasing Isaac, but he also knew that Erica needed Lydia and them all almost as much as Isaac did.

…..

Lydia awoke a few hours later to the sound of her alarm going off. Groaning she rolled over and smacked her hand on the top of the clock to shut it up.

"Morning." Derek said on a yawn.

"Morning." She snuggled against him, running a hand over his bare chest. "I say we lay in bed all day."

"Although I'm not opposed to that plan, I don't think your mother will appreciate finding her daughter in bed with a naked man." He told her as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

Lydia scoffed, "My mom would only look shocked and run back up the stairs."

He smirked and lightly pinched her hip. "You can't miss school."

She rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom. "Care to help me?" She grinned over her shoulder. Derek was out of the bed and after her within seconds, her laughter turned to a moan as he kicked the bathroom door shut behind them.

Later after a very long shower Lydia kissed him before heading upstairs to wake everyone else for school. She smiled when she found them in her old bedroom, spread across the bed. Flipping the light on and walked towards the bed shaking them each to wake them up.

"We got school." She told them.

"Let's skip" Isaac said even as he rolled out of bed.

Lydia giggled as she remembered her earlier words to Derek. "Unfortunately Derek said we have to go to school.

"Of course he did." Erica replied.

Boyd was already up and heading towards the shower, he paused to hug her and mumble a tired "good morning" before disappearing into the bathroom.

…After School…..

After Lydia dropped of Isaac and Erica at home and changed into her outfit for the barbeque Boyd and her were on their way to his house.

"You look nervous." He said as he played with the dials on the radio, trying to find something to listen to.

"I want your family to like me," she shrugged. "It's a first for me. I usually only say hi and bye to my friends family."

Boyd smiled, "My family will love you. They're not use to me bringing friends home so when we get there they might be a little over excited."

"Can't wait." She told him honestly.

Ten minutes later they were at his house. On the walk up to the front door she could hear music and laughter coming from inside and the backyard. Her nerves got the better of her and she started playing with her hands. Sensing her nervousness, Boyd reached out and took her hand. She relaxed instantly and was once again shocked about how just a touch from anyone of the pack had her calm. It would never cease to amaze her. Boyd led her inside the house, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Mom, we're here." He called out over the talking.

Immediately all eyes were on them and Lydia smiled her best smile and waved. A woman came out of the kitchen and grabbed Boyd up in a hug then turned to look at Lydia.

"Look how gorgeous you are." The woman said and hugged her before pulling back and taking her hand that Boyd wasn't holding. "I'm Boyd's mother, Vivian but you can call me Vi." She led her away through the people and into the kitchen. Lydia was told everything there was to eat and as a plate was made for her, she never would be able to eat it all, she was sat down outside with Boyd besides her eating happily.

"So how long have you known my Boyd?" Vi asked.

Lydia sat down her fork before answering. "Well I knew who he was through school, but the last couple weeks were when we started talking." She smiled at Boyd. "You have a great son." Lydia told her.

"Thank you. Well he hasn't been able to stop talking about you. Lydia cooked this, Lydia threw a pool party for all of us, and Lydia this, and Lydia that. So I had to meet you." Lydia blushed and smiled at Boyd.

"Yeah I love having him, Derek, Erica, and Isaac around. They've helped me a lot…" She trailed off wondering how much she knew about Lydia's accident.

Vi patted her hand. "I heard about what happened to you, are you feeling better now?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes, much better."

"It's the craziest thing about that mountain lion. You poor thing must have been scared to death."

Lydia almost chocked on her drink when she mentioned the mountain lion, she could only nod in response. Absentmindedly she touched her side where the scars were, her thoughts going to what had happened.

"Lydia?" Boyd asked quietly and she looked up to see them both watching her.

Taking her hand away from her stomach she cleared her throat. "Sorry, my mind went…"

Vi nodded and patted her hand again. "I'll just leave you two alone. There's more in the kitchen if you're still hungry." After that she left them alone.

Boyd picked up her plate and took half of it onto his plate, she smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem. So I've been meaning to ask you about this morning."

"Umm…Peter paid me a visit." She told him.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" He asked.

"He just went on about how he needed me but he wouldn't tell me what for. He's just trying to play with my head." She gave him a small smile.

Boyd frowned in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be even better when he goes away."

He nodded in response. "Yeah, little momma you'll be alright. We all have your back."

After that they finished eating and Lydia was taken around to meet the rest of his family. When dark fell they headed home, both tired and their stomachs full. Boyd's mother had sent them back to Lydia's house with enough food to feed the others and more so the pack should be happy. When they got home and walked inside they saw that Erica and Isaac were in the pool with Derek sitting on the side. Lydia watched as he laughed as Erica picked up and tossed Isaac across the pool before jumping on the betas back, playfully holding him under. It was one of the first times she had seen him laugh without it being forced. She smiled before walking outside and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hi." He said as he grinned against her lips.

"Hi." She kissed him again before pulling back. "Vi sent food home with us, there's a lot so how about you guys go eat." She told him.

Derek nodded before telling Isaac and Erica it was time to eat. When they was all seated at the counter and laughing and talking about whatever crossed their minds, Lydia felt safe and at home with them. She laughed at a joke Isaac was telling, but it was cut off when she looked across the room she saw Peter there a sadistic smile on his face as he watched the small pack.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She forced a smile as she looked back at him. "I'm fine." She told him again.

He nodded and went back to eating and listening to the others, all the while Lydia was very much aware that Peter Hale was there. Maybe he always had been but never made himself known. Something must have changed because now he was there and Lydia had a feeling he would make himself present more so than ever.


	8. A Jumbled Mess of Emotions

The full moon had come back around and it was a first for the betas so to say she was nervous was an understatement. She had woken up at four that morning and jumped into the pool, hoping that swimming laps would tire her out but no such luck. Her thoughts were all over the place, between the full moon and then she had been called at midnight by Derek saying that Scott and Boyd were down at where Scott worked. She had dropped everything and drove to the vet's office, most likely breaking the speed limit and had forgotten her shoes. When she walked in she saw Erica and Isaac first, there were claw marks in both their shirts and Isaac was cradling an almost healed broken wrist. When they assured her they were both fine she went into the back to see Derek sitting on a stool against the wall and watching over both Boyd and Scott.

"What happened?" She asked as she checked Boyd over, taking in the bullet holes in his shirt.

Derek related everything from them trying to trap both the Kanima and its master to the Argents showing up, finishing with how Allison's mom had attempted to kill Scott. Lydia was bot angry and hurt that everything had been hidden from her.

"You didn't think it was important to let me in on your little plan?" She told him between clenched teeth.

"I wanted you safe Lydia. I couldn't catch the Kanima, fight the Argents, and protect you all at the same time." Derek rose from the stool coming to stand in front of her. The nights events making him tired and very pissed off. She watched as his eyes flashed red and for the first time since she had found out about the werewolves she was a little afraid but she held her ground.

"Derek, I'm not weak…not anymore. If you had wanted me to stay behind then fine I understand that, but to intentionally keep a secret like this. Do you have any idea how it would've felt if you all had been seriously injured or even killed? I can't lose you." Her voice cracked on the last part and she felt her eyes threatening tears.

"We're fine." Derek said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Obviously not. Boyd and Scott are on a vets table and Erica and Isaac were both wounded." She told him as she buried her face in his shirt.

"They will all heal. They're stronger than you think, trust me."

"That's not the point." She said as she pulled back to glance at the two betas.

"I'll apologize for hiding this from you but not for wanting to protect you." His voice sounded so weary so reluctantly she let go of her anger and hugged him again.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried. I mean you told me you were taking the pack for a run through the woods and then I got that call."

"I know." He hugged her tighter against him.

"So what happened with Jackson then?" She asked after a while.

"He got away."

She frowned and walked back to check on how Boyd and Scott were healing. "Whose plan was it to try and capture him at a rave?"

"He was going after that girl so we wanted to stop him before that happened, the rave seemed the best place."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You know I could've invited him over to my house and you could have dosed his ass up there. Much simpler that way."

Derek frowned as she made a carefully constructed plan sound like a bunch of idiots had come up with it. "We wanted to catch the master too."

"Well where the Kanima is the master is sure to follow sooner or later. " She shrugged as if it all made sense. "You're making a hard situation even harder by throwing in complicated plans. I invite him over, dose him up, and you take somewhere he can't get out of."

"How can we dose him, he'll expect it now." Derek asked, and Lydia was silently pleased he was actually listening to her.

"Well I can get him relaxed and comfortable…" She trailed off as Derek growled. "Easy…what is it Stiles calls you? Sourwolf? Anyway, what did you use to drug him?"

"Ketamine. Why?"

"Because I can turn Ketamine into a powder then drug his drink or food, it'll take longer than intravenously but it'll work."

"How do you do that? Turning the Ketamine into a powder." He asked.

Lydia shrugged. "Many ways, you can bake it, sun dry it, blow dry it, or use boiling water."

Derek raised a brow as she listed the ways. "How do you know this?"

"I pick up on things fast." She tapped her head. "Everything I read or see stays up here. Now go get the vet to give you…maybe four bottles of ketamine." When he left to do as she said she looked up at stared at the person in the corner. "Someone's nosy." She said.

"What can I say…You intrigue me." Peter told her as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded.

In the last week Peter had become an almost full-time companion, popping up at random times. He would talk and she would ignore him, continuing on with whatever it was she was doing. Of course the one time she and Derek were alone and in bed she shrieked and fell off Derek and hit the floor. She had lost it then and stood there for a good five minutes yelling and cussing out someone she could only see. Derek had simply sat there stunned and unsure of what to do. It was one thing to handle werewolves, fight kanimas, and hunters but it was a completely different when you couldn't see what you were fighting. So he sat there as Lydia yelled, cursed, pointed as she stood there naked it was only after Peter had gone that she had realized she had an argument in the nude.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked now, keeping a hand on Boyd using him as some sort of stability.

"Thoroughly. Tell me, why have you decided to keep our little visits to yourself?"

"I'm hoping you'll take a hint and leave me the fuck alone."

"I can't do that and you know it, I need you."

She smirked. "Exactly, you need me. This means that until I agree to whatever it is, then you're stuck."

"I told you I could make you." He told her and then Lydia found herself walking over to the counter and picking up a scalpel that had been used to cut the bullets out of Boyd. She was aware but couldn't do anything as she moved to stand between the two tables that Scott and Boyd laid on. "Now tell me who deserves to lose a finger or two? Scott or Boyd?" As he said their names her hand would move to hover over one then the other.

"Stop." She whispered, trying to take back control.

Her hand moved to Boyd and then she was pressing the blade to Boyd's throat, just as she would of cut she screamed wanting to alert the others. There was pounding feet as Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Dr. Deaton ran into the room. Peter frowned at their appearance still keeping control over her.

"What are you doing, Lydia?" Derek asked, slowly approaching her from behind.

She would've looked at him but she couldn't move. "I could still make you hurt him." Peter told her and then a slight knick appeared on Boyd's throat.

The drop of blood on the betas throat made her scream. "NO!" She screamed and then she was throwing out her hand, a burning went through her arm and hand just as Peter went up in burning ash. She threw the scalpel across the room and then looked down at Boyd. He was staring up at her confused as to what had just happen. "I'm sorry." She whispered and reached out to wipe the trickle of blood from her throat. She turned to face the others, "Peter decided it was time for a visit."

"He can control you?" Derek asked as he approached the table, checking to make sure Boyd was alright before looking back at Lydia.

"Apparently but then…" She went into what had happened when she felt her arm and hand burn and then how Peter had disappeared.

"You expelled him." Deaton spoke up.

Lydia looked over at him, confusion written on her face. "What do you mean?"

"It's temporary but for the time being his spirit won't be back for some time."

Lydia stared at him trying to grasp on that she had actually used magic besides seeing visions. It was a lot to take in and she wasn't sure she wanted to so she did the next best thing and changed the subject.

"Did you get the ketamine?" She asked Derek.

He looked like he was about to protest to the sudden change but she gave a shake of her head. "Yeah, I got it." He told her.

"Good." She said and then looked back at the vet. "Can I take him home?" She asked, pointing to Boyd.

"Yes, he'll be fine now. Just have him take it easy tomorrow."

"Thanks you." She told him and then looked at Derek expectantly.

He didn't miss his cue. "I'll take Scott and his car home. Erica and Isaac help Lydia with Boyd." With that the night concluded.

…Back to the present…..

Changing back into a pair of sleep shorts and an off the shoulder shirt she went upstairs leaving the pack to sleep. Walking into the front living room she sat down heavily on the couch and leaned her head back to stare up at the ceiling. All of the bad in the last couple months was weighing her down, and she found that with Peter keeping an almost constant contact with her she was becoming more and more exhausted. It was too much at times and she wondered how she hadn't lost it completely. How did she wake up, put on a smile, and go about her day? It perplexed her some days and then others she knew that Derek was the reason she kept going. He was rough, shut-down, and sometimes mean with others but she realized with her he was opposite of that. When he touched her it was almost a caress, even being shut-down most of the time there was still an openness about him, and he was never mean or harsh towards her.

She also found herself, even though she knew it was stupid, afraid to touch him. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take on a memory of Derek's. Peter's had left her gasping for breath and made her feel like she was burning alive. Isaac's had made her feel fear and pain towards someone that was supposed to be the one person you could always lean on. She knew Derek's past was hard and tragic and it was something that scared her the most. Did she want to know all his secrets, his pain, the reason for him to be so closed off? It was something she needed to figure out.

Her thoughts were closed off when Derek sat down on the couch next to her. He was silent for a moment, just studying her, and then he said, "You're worried."

Lydia nodded, "I worry too much though."

A sad smile graced his lips, "We'll be fine."

"I know. I know. Doesn't make me not worry though."

He was silent again before reaching out and taking her hand. "I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

Swallowing hard before he spoke, "What is it that makes you so fiercely…loving and…very maternal towards the pack?"

Lydia smile. "Show me." She told him.

He hesitated for a moment before he moved his head and shoulders and then he was all werewolf. Lydia raised a hand and just like the first time she explored the ridges and hair on his face. "The reason is because of this."

He looked at her confused and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "No, listen. This…" She motioned to his face, "Is the first real and honest thing I've ever had in my life and even though it's something most can only read about, I found myself so easily accepting it." She ran a finger over one of his claws and smiled. "It's beautiful really. I was told my whole life that you have to look pretty to be noticed, you have to be thin and rich or nobody will want you. Then you showed me the truth about what you are and honestly my first though was holy shit but then I thought that you were beautiful. Then you told me about being hunted and about your family and I had and still have a very strong need to protect something so beautiful from being taken from our world."

Derek just looked at her like she had something completely insane.

"What?" She asked a little hesitant, thinking maybe she said something wrong.

"Nothing…it's just beautiful isn't usually the words my kind receives." He told her.

Lydia leaned up and kissed the ridge on his nose. "You're a werewolf Derek not a hideous monster that needs to be hidden in the attic."

"So is that how you feel about me…the pack I mean."

"What?"

"Being maternal and feeling the need to protect."

"What I feel for you and what I feel for the pack is two different things."

"How?"

Lydia smiled at him; she realized for the first time that maybe Derek didn't know she saw him different than just being the alpha. "Derek, I comfort and hold Isaac in his sleep because he needs me to protect him in his sleep. I keep the nightmares away, or so he tells me. With Erica I'm a friend to her but I've also woken up to find her grasping my leg like a lifeline and I realize she needs me almost as much as Isaac. With Boyd, we understand each other and know we are there to care for the other two, but with you it is so different. When you sleep you hold me because you want to and it's you protecting me in my sleep not me protecting you. When I wake up at night it's me grasping your hand for comfort and need. With us, it's me needing you not you needing me. I've realized that it's grown more than just me needing, it's now me falling for you." While she was talking Derek had taken to circling her palm with the tip of a claw but now it stilled at her last words.

For what seemed like hours but was only seconds he just stared at her with an expression that could only be explained as awe. His werewolf feature slipped away and then he was leaning into kiss her. One second she was sitting up and then she was on her back with Derek over her. He moved at his own pace, a slow and torturous one, as he relieved her of her shirt to expose her breast then his mouth was on her. He kissed and fondled one breast with his calloused hands then moved to give the left one attention. He chafed her nipples with the sides of his thumbs, and when Lydia began to whimper and moan, he smiled kept on with his teasing.

He kissed her again and then he removed her shorts and panties, throwing them to land with her shirt on the floor. Lydia was already well to the first peak when he parted her and stroked her with the lightest passes of his fingertips. When he finally put his mouth on her, Lydia cried out and erupted into an immediate climax, causing her to bite her lip from screaming and to raise her hips up into his mouth.

He showed her no mercy at all, but made sure to draw out every last whimper from her as she flexed and spasmed, completely helpless to him. Finally when she came down from her high she grabbed for him and he moved up so his hips were secure between her thighs. She lifted her hips to rub against him and he laughed.

"Eager." Was all he said before entering her.

The pleasure mounted with each plunge of his hips, her nails dug into his shoulders and he groaned in pleasure. Their bodies rocked together, slowed, and then rocked again. Lydia began to beg for release but Derek was being thorough and teasing. At one point he even pulled out completely, leaving her to groan at the abandonment but then he put his hands beneath her bottom and lifted her before thrusting into her with a swift, hard thrust.

She came apart in his arms, she ended up biting his shoulder to stifle her screams, while her body spasmed beneath him. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had and it left her breathless. No long afterward, Derek let himself go. With a loud groan, he claimed her and relented to her at the same time. He kissed her before moving so she lay on top of him. He held her tight while she clung to him, both their breathing coming out hard and ragged. After a while he spoke first.

"You're wrong you know." He said.

Lydia lifted her head from his chest to look at him. "What?"

"You were wrong…I do need you."

Lydia felt her eyes shimmer with tears and she moved to kiss him. She felt herself becoming tired and as her eyes slid close she felt Derek move and then he was moving with her in his arms.

….

When she woke up some time later she found Derek asleep beside her and that they were in her old room. She smiled to herself as she snuggled against him, breathing him in, but then sat up when she remembered her clothes and Derek's littering the living room. She was up and putting on her robe before racing down the stairs. She came to a halt when she found Isaac picking up their clothes; he looked up at her and smirked.

"I didn't want your mom finding them." He told her before passing the clothes to her.

"Thanks. Umm…I'll be back down in a second to make breakfast." With that she was gone.

When she came back to the room she dropped the clothes on the bed and then put hers on. Before leaving the room she got an idea and went over to the desk, pulling out washable marker.

…..

They were all downstairs in their bedroom with Lydia trying to break up a fight between Erica and Isaac when Derek came downstairs. When he appeared they all looked over at him and then laughter erupted from the betas mouths with Lydia grinning.

Derek frowned and growled out, "What?"

Boyd pointed at his chest and Derek looked down to see on his bare chest that the words "Dear Casanova, Please don't leave your clothes lying about after having sex with my daughter. Sincerely, A concerned parent."

Derek's eyes widened before looking up at Lydia, "She found our clothes." He said and that threw them all into a fit of laughter.

"Stop that" He told them all.

"She…she didn't…didn't find…our clothes." Lydia said between her laughter. "I just wanted to see your face if you thought my mom did."

Growling Derek stalked over and tossed her over his shoulder, he was stalking up the stairs with the betas following. Lydia smacked at his ass, telling him to let her down and then they were both submerged in water. She resurfaced and sputtered out water as the betas stood at the pools edge laughing again. Derek was next to her with a proud grin on his face.

"Oh it's on." She said and then went after him.

AN- I wanted to make this chapter mostly surrounding Lydia and Derek because a lot of reviews were saying that there wasn't enough of them. Let me explain why that is….The first two or three chapters surrounded Derek and Lydia with nobody else in them but when I introduced Derek's pack to the story I wanted to give them more than just a few lines here and there and then it be DerekxLydia all the time. I wanted Lydia to have a relationship with them all in different ways to establish that family dynamic. I also didn't want to rush Lydia and Derek to be together, I've read fanfics that had them saying "I love you" by the third chapter and by the end of the eighth chapter it was only two months later and they were engaged. I didn't want that at all for these two. Now the scene where Lydia tells Derek how she feels about him, about the pack, and about werewolves….I wanted him to have is werewolf face on because Derek has been chased his whole life for being something that others deemed monstrous and ugly, and I think it was a good thing for Lydia and for him when she was able to express everything she felt and thought while he was shifted.


	9. Full Moon After Party

AN: I know that Lydia's birthday was during the full moon but it is not relevant to my story so I'm not going to put it in…If I do it will be later on.

Lydia was downstairs on the couch drinking a cup of coffee and watching TV when the pack came in the door. It was the morning after the full moon and she had been impatiently awaiting their return. When she looked over her shoulder at them her eyes widen. Derek's shirt was ripped in various places and covered in blood while the three betas had various places on them with dried blood. She sat down her coffee mug and ran over to Derek, lifting his shirt and checking him over.

"Lydia, I've already healed." He told her and took hold of one of her hands.

She frowned and looked up at all of them in turn, "Rough night?"

Derek nodded. "Go and get cleaned up" He told the betas.

They each hugged Lydia before leaving but Isaac seemed to want to not let go as he held onto her. Lydia wrapped her arms around him and ran soothing circles over his back. Isaac whimpered into her hair and she peeked over at Derek, a questioning look on her face. He placed a hand on Isaac's back and then kissed the top of Lydia's head before leaving them and going to shower. She lead Isaac over to the bed, she pulled his tall frame against her and laced her fingers through his hair playing with the curls. It astounded her again how in such a short time she had become a sort of lifeline to him. He always seemed to have confidence and a certain swagger about him when around others but then he clung to her like this and would let a whimper escape every so often.

"What's wrong, pup?" She asked.

She had taken to calling him pup and at first he had hated it and complained about it. He asked why she called him it and she told him because his hair was soft and fluffy but also because he had some of the mannerisms of a puppy. Isaac was always nuzzling the pack or inhaling their scent, finding comfort in the small way of connecting to his pack.

"I found my anchor." Isaac told her

"What?" She asked, confused.

He went on to explain about how Derek said he needed to find an anchor to control the wolf and how he told Derek that his father had become his anchor.

"How is he your anchor?" She asked remembering the memory she had received from him of his dad throwing a glass at him.

"That's what Derek basically asked." He told her

"What did you say?"

"I told him that he didn't always treat me that way."

Lydia held him closer, "Is that true?"

"My dad hit me for the first time when I was six, I just tried to remember a memory before that day."

"What was the memory?"

"That's the thing, I couldn't remember one but then I thought of how he never yelled or punished Camden and all of sudden this intense rage and confusion came over me but then I thought of…" He trailed off.

"Thought of what, Isaac?" Lydia asked

"I thought of you and the pack, of how you all would be disappointed if I did something hurtful to someone. I thought of how I didn't want to inflict the same pain and fear on someone like my father did to me. My father led me to my pack, you all are my anchor."

Lydia smiled. "So love is your anchor."

Isaac pulled back and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that one of our strongest wants is to please the people we love most and not disappoint them." She grinned. "You love us."

…..

It was a few hours later and Lydia and the pack was in the pool wanting to just relax after last night. She had fed them; checked and made sure they weren't seriously injured, and then had joined Derek for a long shower before joining the rest of the pack.

"Lydia?" Someone called from the side of the house and then Allison and Scott walked through the side gate and into the backyard.

"Hey, what you two doing here? Where's Stiles?" She asked as she got out of the pool.

"Stiles is with his dad so we thought we would see what you were up to." Allison told her.

"Tell me they're not staying here." Scott spoke up before Lydia had a chance to respond and Allison elbowed him in the side.

"Scott." Allison whispered.

"Yes they are staying here. What's the problem with that?" Lydia asked.

"They're werewolves, Lydia."

"So are you." She stated.

"Yeah well they are dangerous." Scott told her, looking behind her at the pack in the pool.

Lydia heard a couple growls from the pool and she spoke up fast not wanting to have to scrub blood from the deck. "My pack would never harm me, Scott. As for being dangerous, I've seen humans who can be crueler than these four could be…" she paused and stared straight into his eyes. "Unless of course someone meant anyone of them harm."

Scott glared at her and before he could speak she cut him off, "Will you guys be staying Allison? We're kind of having a "We made it through the full moon" party."

Allison glanced around at the pack then Scott and back to Lydia before she nodded. "Yeah, sounds fun."

They all settled into a somewhat comfortable yet awkward little party with the occasional glares and growls. What surprised her most though was Allison, when she had first told Allison about having the pack around she seemed to be okay with it. Now though, as Lydia sat back in a deck chair and watched the group around her she noticed that Allison was sending glares to the pack even more than Scott was. Why would she act okay with it and then act like this now?

She felt her temper rise as her thoughts jumped to Allison ever attempting to harm anyone of the pack. She knew her family was hunters but as far as Lydia had learned, Allison had never shown the desire to harm any of the werewolves. Glancing up she watched as Allison walked over to the patio table and then she was in her purse doing something. Lydia arched a brow confused as to why Allison just stood, bent over, with both hands in her purse. Of course then it was thirty minutes later and it had just become dark when the back gate slammed open and a group of about six men were in her backyard with guns and crossbows. She recognized two of them as Allison's dad and grandfather.

She had her back to the pack but she could hear their low growls as they pressed in closer together.

"Allison what did you do?" Scott asked his girlfriend.

"I did what I had to do." Allison looked over at Derek. "You killed my mother." She said between clenched teeth, her voice was full of rage and tears sprung to her eyes.

Lydia faced her. "Your mother tried to kill Scott! Derek had to go in and save him but he didn't kill your mom!" Lydia yelled at her, she felt her body shaking.

"He…" Allison started but was cut off by a voice.

"Ah, the pretty red head that survived the bite of an alpha. Get out of the pool now before you get hurt." It was Allison's grandfather that spoke up. She watched Allison get out of the pool and take a crossbow from one of the men.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told the older man and he simply smiled at her, a smile that was more sadistic than kind.

"Then you'll die with the werewolves like the whore you are." A guy around Derek's age said from behind Chris Argent.

That was all it took before a loud growl that had her covering her ears sounded and Derek shot up from his spot on the side of the pool and attacked the guy. Lydia screamed as an arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself in Derek's shoulder and she saw that it was Allison who had done it. Lydia's body seemed to overheat and then she was throwing her hands out and then everyone of the hunters were slammed backwards onto the ground gasping for breath. Lydia watched as the hunters clawed at their throats like they were being choked. She got out of the pool and simply as if nothing was happening she walked over and started picking up the weapons and handed them to Boyd and Isaac who was now standing beside her. She knew they were as perplexed as her at what had just happened, but they had no time to figure out what exactly Lydia had done. Right now it was all about getting the Argents to leave. When all weapons were taken Lydia felt her heart rate slow down and then whatever hold she had on them was gone and they were all struggling to their feet.

They were all silent for a moment just staring at her but Lydia had grown use to the stares and whispers from others, ever since she had become the town crazy.

"You're a witch." Chris Argent whispered breaking the silence. His face a mixture of awe and disgust, a look every one of the hunters was sharing.

Lydia didn't say anything to confirm it she simply pointed towards the gate door in a silent command to leave. When none of them made a move to leave she raised her hands again, hoping silently that she could do whatever it was she did with her hands again.

"Let's go." Gerard spoke up and at his words they all left with Allison leading from the front.

Scott jumped out of the pool and grabbed up his clothes, he glanced over his shoulder at Lydia for a moment and then he was gone. When the gate door sung shut Lydia was moving towards Derek, who was now leaning heavily against Erica.

He had gone pale and his skin was flushed with sweat. "Take the arrow out." He panted.

Lydia frowned, not wanting to cause him anymore pain but when he gave her a firm nod she reached up and pulled the arrow out. She called out his name when he grunted in pain and his head fell forward.

Isaac took the arrow and sniffed the tip of it. "It's coated in wolfsbane." He stated and studied the tip; it was pyramid shaped and in the middle of it was something that resembled a glass vial that had traces of liquid in it.

"They injected him with it." Lydia said coldly. "Get him inside and in bed. I'll call the vet for a house call."

When they all left her standing outside and tended to Derek she finally let out a small whimper as tears sprung to her eyes. It was moments like these where she had to put on a brave face, but when she caught herself alone she could lose it in piece. Right now though, Derek couldn't afford for her to lose it so she took a deep breath and went inside to call the vet.

….

It was a few hours later and Deaton had come and gone leaving a sedated Derek after flushing out the wolfsbane in his body. Lydia sat in the large overstuffed chair that was situated in the corner of the room and faced the bed. She looked on as the pack slept around their alpha, each touching him in some way. It once again made her feel that feeling of being home.

"You're getting stronger." A voice said from beside her.

She rolled her eyes but kept her gaze on the bed. "What do you want Peter?"

"Oh nothing really I just figured you missed me. Of course you are the one that sent me away."

"For a reason…Actually you know what if you want to stay then stay but shut up and be a creeper as we all sleep." She looked over at him, a cold smile on her lips and the day's events pushing on her nerves. "It must be sad to have only me to talk to, someone that doesn't even want you around. It's funny to me how you wanted to start a pack, be a big alpha, but then you died and somehow I'm the one with the pack. A human with a pack." She stood up and walked away from him not wanting to waste any more time with him.

She crawled over Isaac and settled between him and Derek; she smirked across the room at a silent Peter as her pack moved to surround her as they did their alpha.

"Goodnight, Peter."


	10. Not Losing You

A/N: Sorry it's taking longer than usual but I don't want to rush and just throw a chapter up and have it suck. I need to work a few things out in regards to Peter and to Jackson/Kanima and when I do the chapters won't take as long to put up. Trust me the wait will be worth it.

It had been a week since the Argents had shown up in her backyard, and by the time the week ended Lydia was seriously contemplating going for her mother's Xanax. They had discovered who the master of the Kanima was; Matt, and then Gerard had killed him only to take the role of master. The whole town was in a frenzy over the attack at the police station. Lydia's mom was so overwhelmed by it that she decided another vacation was in order. As for her plan to drug Jackson, Derek was against it and had yet to leave her side just in case she decided to do it by herself. To make everything worse Peter decided to pay another visit. The pack was all gathered in the living room watching TV while she cooked, and it was as she was draining the pasta noodles of water that he appeared.

She had become so use to his sudden appearances that she didn't even react and just continued on with what she was doing.

"It's time Lydia." Peter told her.

"For?" She asked as she put the pasta back into a pan and added the sauce to it.

"It's time for you to help me."

Lydia scoffed. "I told you I had no plan of doing that." By this time Lydia had become aware that her pack was staring over at her, listening to the one sided conversation.

Peter growled and knocked her away from the stove, Derek was up and moving only to sit back down when Lydia pointed at him and shook her head. "I'm fine." She told him and then turned her attention back to Peter. "What exactly is it you want?"

Peter looked over his shoulder at Derek and then back at Lydia. "My family." The devastating truth of his words mixed with the desperate look on his face, hit her in the chest and she gasped as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Peter…I can't." She told him.

"You can, I told you that you are more powerful than you believe."

For the first time since she had come in contact with Peter it was like he was actually human. It unbalanced her because she wasn't sure if this was all a trick for something more or if it was the truth but not the whole of it. Somehow she felt herself actually wanting to sympathize with him and that made her even more confused. Then she realized that she was feeling the same feeling she had when any one of the pack needed comfort. She felt that bond that was rooted inside her and branched out to each one of the pack.

"What have you done to me?" She whispered.

Peter looked confused as he shook his head. "Nothing…. I…I can't control you anymore." He told her.

"Why not?"

"Ever since that first time you burned me I haven't been able to…I haven't wanted to."

Lydia studied him and what she found there in his face was the truth. She realized that ever since the vet's office Peter had become mellower, for lack of a better word, and until now she hadn't realized it.

"I can't bring them back." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't know how. I don't know what would happen even if I did know how. Could it kill me? Peter, do you even know how they would be if they came back?"

"They'll be my family again."

She felt her hand reaching up to cup his cheek and even though she wanted to pull back in a way it felt right. "Peter, you let me be a part of what happened to them and that was only a memory. To actually live through that can you imagine what that could do to a person's mind. I could be unleashing a family of killer werewolves."

"Do it for Derek. He misses them just as much as I do, you could do this for him."

She let her hand fall and looked over at Derek. There was so much confusion on his face but under that was a sense of hurt and hope. It was then that she realized she loved him. He had been through so much and he was so closed off and angry but when he was with her it was different. He made her feel safe and strong, made her feel like even though their life was shit right now that as long as they stood together it would be okay. She loved him for everything that everybody didn't understand about him and for everything he kept hidden about himself. Sometimes even from her.

"You would make him happy." Peter whispered.

She looked up at him, and felt a tear drop from her eyelashes to slide down her cheek. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"I want them back." He said simply.

"I don't know how." She told him.

"You will." He told her, a slight genuine smile to his lips and then he was gone.

She took a deep breath and looked up at her pack, studied each one of their faces until she landed on Derek. "He wants me to bring your family back. He's….he's different somehow."

Derek frowned and Lydia could see the doubt clearly written on his face, hell she didn't want to feel or believe that Peter had turned over a new leaf. All the bad he had done up until this point was sadistic and evil but she knew that it all had a purpose. His family. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that love and family could cure the world. She watched the news enough to know that the world was a dark place they were living in but what she didn't know was what Peter was subjected to on the "other side". Could it change someone? She wasn't sure where she stood on the whole heaven and hell thing but wherever Peter was a real place. So was it hell he was living in and could she really allow him to remain there? What if it was just a place filled with the dead and they didn't even know anyone else was there? What if Derek's whole family was there, alone and frightened, just wanting a way out.

It was too much to process. Somehow her life had taken an insane turn into a world that nobody would ever want or dream about. There were werewolves, kanimas, ghost, and now a witch. It was a very odd place to be for a seventeen year old girl whose biggest concern before all this was what heels she should wear with what outfit.

"Lydia." She glanced up when Derek touched her hand.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out for a minute there. Are you okay?" Derek asked as he held onto her hand, concern clear in his eyes.

"Honestly…not really but I will be." She told him.

He nodded and looked down like he was about to say something but couldn't bring himself to.

"What?" She asked.

"You…you said Peter was different."

"It's weird really, it's not really how he's acting it's more to do with the feeling I get from him when he shows up."

"Feeling?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. It's the same feeling I get with the pack, like I'm safe. That bond I feel with the pack is intense and comforting and somehow I get a semblance of that same connection." She paused and gave his hand a little tug to bring him closer, almost sighing when he enveloped her in his arms. His heartbeat playing against her ear, "I don't think I can bring your family back." She whispered.

Derek didn't say anything for a long moment, his heartbeat and the steady movement of his chest rising up and down the only sound. "You don't need to."

"I…I should try though. I should bring them back…for you. You need them and I want to do that for you, maybe…maybe if I practiced more with my magic and actually studied it I could do it. It would make you happy…." She was cut off when Derek stepped back a bit and tilted her head up with a finger beneath her chin.

"Did Peter tell you the consequences? Did he tell you that you could die?"

Lydia stood there just staring at him for a minute before answering honestly. "One life to save a whole family…I'd say it was worth it."

Derek scoffed and stepped away from her, he looked disgusted by the thought. "You would give up so easily?"

"Give up? Derek I'm not giving up anything, I'm saving people."

"Dying when you know you don't have to, is giving up Lydia. I love my family but imagine how hard it would be for me to face them knowing that the person I fell in love with died to give them a second chance. You're only seventeen years old and you've only just learned about your abilities. Don't throw it away so easily just because you're scared of it."

She realized then that she was scared, scared of what she was and what those abilities could do. What if she hurt someone or even killed them.

"Okay." She whispered and then Derek was kissing her.

It was rough and full of everything he was feeling but it made her feel even more bonded to him. His way of opening up to her was through touch and she was more than willing to reciprocate. Within seconds he's picking me up and was making our way upstairs. When we reach my old bedroom his pushes the door open, his mouth still locked on mine. He lays me down on the bed, his body following me down to where he rest between my legs.

"I love you." I tell him as I break our kiss.

"I love you too." He whispers before his mouth is on my neck.

I moan on his nips and licks ant my neck and I can just feel that he's marking me. Marking me as his for everyone else to see and the thought sends a shiver though my body. He grins against my neck and presses down, his groin rubbing against my center and on instinct my hips lift to meet his. I run my hands over his back down to the bottom of his shirt and let my hands disappear beneath the material, needing to feel him. He leans back enough to remove his shirt and in the process of that I start removing my clothes and then I'm onto his jeans.

He chuckles as he watches my fast movements. "Impatient."

"I need you" I tell him and place my hand on the back of his neck to pull his lips back to mine.

He's hard as his length rubs against me and I reach down to grasp him in my hand. An answering groan against my lips brings a smirk to my lips and I remove my hand and then push his shoulders so he moves off of me. I straddled his hips as I kiss along his jawline to his neck and down to his chest. Circling each of his nipples I take his hard member in my hand and stroke as I kiss and lick a path down his chest and torso, kissing the trail of hair that leads down to his groin. Lifting my head I smile up at him before glancing down at his cock. A bead of pre cum is glistening at the head and I flick my tongued over it before taking his head into my mouth. He moans out my head as he reaches down to take a hold of my hair. I bob my head up and down before gradually taking as much of him into my mouth as I can. I work my hand around the base of him as I continue the menstruations with my mouth. It's not long before he's letting out a growl and moving me away from him. I'm on my back again and then he's moving. My hands grasp onto his shoulders when he leans down to claim my mouth again. Our bodies move together and before too long I'm finding my release and have to bite down on his shoulder from crying out. He thrust against me a couple more times before he falls over the edge and then we're both a panting and heaving mess of limbs. He kisses me again and then pulls out so he can move over onto my side. Pulling into his arms, I cuddle close against his side.

"I'm not going to lose you." He whispers.

"You won't."


	11. Sorry

Sorry no new chapter...I've hit a major case of writers block here recently due to a few things going on in my life. I've sat down many times to write a new chapter but everything I wrote came out horrible so instead of just throwing up a crap chapter I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus until I situate a few things in real life. I know it sucks and I hate to do this but if I just threw up a chapter just to put one out there I know I would hate it and then the rest of the story would just go downhill. I really REALLY hope that the fans I have for this story look out for the next chapter but if you don't I completely understand. I just really want to give you guys a great story and I know that right now at this moment that I can't do that. Again I'm really sorry and I will continue to keep trying to write the rest of this story and give you all the entertainment that you deserve, because the amazing reviews I get makes me insanely happy and bubbly. Love you guys!


End file.
